The Exiled Wanderer
by Mango the Artist
Summary: The Courier, A man few know, and few trust, even if they've known him most of his adventure, but that's all about to change. (I know, i suck at summarys, and maybe later on ill come up with a better one but yeah, Rated M for Gore and Lemon later on in chapters, enjoy!)


**A/N (PLEASE READ) - Hey guys, this is my first story (with this account), so leave some input, good or bad I'll still enjoy it, I promise yah, heh heh.**

 **Anywaaaay, I need a proofreader/editor, if you're interested in the spot just PM me and we'll talk, but just know I plan on popping a new chapter at least… every few days a week, so you gotta be able to keep up with this schedule, as of right now I plan on each chapter to have…. 2,000 - 3,000 words, which is pretty good I guess for a first story on my new account, hahahah. Now this first chapter (and maybe the next) will just be a lead up to when he gets to Remnant.**

 **Well anyway enjoy the first chapter to the Exiled Wanderer!**

Exiled Wanderer Prologue. "The crazy som'abitch"

(122 words for A/N)

-3rd person-

It was a dark night in the wasteland, and all was calm, well, as calm as the famous wasteland can get. This calmness though was interrupted when a storage building went up in flames and a loud "BOOM" followed.

After the loud boom a man came running out of the destroyed building, his trench coat flowing in the wind as he ran "SHIT SHIT SHIT!" he said as he ran while reloading a rifle and gun fire following him.

"Get that asshole!" A voice shouted as eight men exited, all in slightly torn clothes made from tires and leather.

"Catch me if you can asshats!" The man in a trench coat and armor said to them receiving more gun fire in response to his words.

He finishes reloading and jumps behind cover grinning under his helmet, the eyes glowing red in the darkness of the night and he cocks the rifle before popping out from cover and aiming a weird system popping up which seemed to be labeled V.A.T.S.

The man aims at the nearest of the eight and selects his head and torso, before moving over and selecting the head of the person next to him, before moving to one more and aiming for the torso again before exiting, his movements quick and precise as four shots rang out from him, two of the men falling dead while one fell injured.

The other five men ducked into cover reloading their weapons "CARLOS! YOU FUCKER I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND SKULL FUCK IT!" one said pulling what seemed to be a rocket launcher out and popping out of cover and blindly firing.

The rocket went and veered off slightly to the right which missed his intended target but ended up hitting a rock which resulted to the rock exploding, the man lowered the rocket as dust covered the area around the man in the trench coat.

"He dead Tig?" a voice is heard from one of the covers. "I don't know but it se-" he's cut off as two glowing eyes price the dust and a shot rang out sending the man to the floor a new hole between his eyes.

"SHIT!" the voice says before popping out and firing wildly, this in turn causes the others to pop out and take aim also and start firing.

The man curses as he ducks behind cover and chuckles checking his pip boy attached to his wrist. "Ok lets see… Ah, this will do" he says grinning under his helmet as a cylinder materializes into his hand, the edges green and it seems to glow.

he tosses it from hand to hand as the gun fire seems to die down a bit. "COME ON OUT ASS HOLE, WE ONLY PLAN ON HURTING YEAH A LITTLE" one of the men yells to the trench coated man behind his cover.

The man takes a peek around the corner "Hahaha, too easy" he mumbles as he steps back from the rock and cocks his arm back pressing a button on it. "You guys know where you messed up?!" he calls to them.

This statement seems to confuse them as they look at each other before back at him behind his cover. "WHAT'S THAT!?"

"YOU BUNCHED UP!" he says throwing the cylinder toward them as it landed in-between them a look of shock riddling their faces "OH FU-" a large green explosion goes off disintegrating all of them but two, who were lucky enough to be out of the blast radius.

The two look at each other before screaming and running their asses off in a random direction.

The man peeks out before taking aim with his rifle and popping off two shots both men falling dead.

"Fucking raiders" the man says identifying the group who had attacked him. "Alright Rex, calm down, just… Go back and look for it" the man now identified as rex says starting to walk back to the storage building, but not before checking what bodies he could - the ones that hadn't been disintegrated - before stopping at the door of the building and putting his rifle over his back and pulling out a revolver.

"Let's see what these asshats have in their 'humble abode'" the man says entering and looking around. The building itself was… In a ok state, all things considered, and he supposed that was ok. He looked at what seemed to be there small camp inside the building, eight rucksacks placed weirdly around a small smoldering fire, each rucksack in a different state of being.

He walked up to what seemed to be the best looking one and found a couple boxes of .308 rounds laying on top of it. "Finally, some ammo, maybe if I'm lucky, and I'm quite lucky, I'll find some more" He presses a button on the pip boy attached to his wrist and the three boxes disintegrate into it. Afterwards standing up and chuckling while walking over to a pile of stuff and starting rummaging through it.

While rummaging he finds a few more boxes for his sniper and two for his revolver, so in total finding a good hundred or so rounds for his .308 and fourtyfor his .44 magnum. Another item being a still functional weapon repair kit and a few stimpacks, other than that, used drugs and random scrap metal and crap, and since he didn't have a work bench and such, it was all useless to him.

Finally, he walks back over to the fire and starts the process of getting it going, before sitting on the cot and removing his helmet, his long bearded face and short scruffy hair looking unkempt and dusty.

"Man, I need to bathe; and soon" He says scratching at his beard with his free hand, the other currently holding his helmet. he sets his helmet down beside him before stretching popping his back, his back sounded like it had metal in it.

He sighed and chuckled "Fucking stupid brain's" he says while rolling his shoulders and pulling out a small book and a old pencil before starting to write.

The book looked like it was very old; and it was. It really was with what happened to the world. He wrote in the book for what seemed to be a hour or two before closing it and putting it in the crevice of his armor and the pencil disintegrating into his pip boy.

He then laid back in the cot he was sitting on before sighing and groaning and slowly faded to sleep.

—

1st person transition

 _I slowly woke up to the sound of wind howling in the night as a sat upon a ridge line a body lying beside me, my helmet and armor fitting snugly to me, but my trench coat was wrapped around this person._

 _The person slowly woke a feminine groan escaping the person "Rex?" The voice asked_

" _Yeah?" Rex replies as he looks out at the wastes._

" _I…I'm cold still, c-could you… Cuddle me?" The voice asks and he sighs._

" _Yeah, come here" he says opening his arms as the the person cuddles up to him._

"… _Rex, why do we always run?" The person asks._

 _I look down at her revealing the face of a little girl. "….I, don't rightly know, but, your father asked me to keep you going, and keep you moving, and… Most importantly, safe, and as of right now, moving is the only way to keep you safe" I say to her in a way that seem, more apologetic than anything._

" _Rex… What was my father like?" The little girl asks him cuddling even closer as she asks the question._

" _He… Was one of the bravest men I know, and he never stopped keeping you and your mother safe… He was the luckiest man alive, at least, that I knew of." I say chuckling._

" _Well… Then why-" she sobs a little"- did he have to die?" she says looking up at me._

" _Well… I guess, his luck ran out" I sigh out._

"… _Why did they call you guys when you were couriers, by …Numbers? Cause you would sometimes call my dad… Four?" she asks._

" _Hehehe, that one is a funny story, well… You know New Vegas right, how I 'help' run it?" She nods to me._

" _Well, when we were hired, we all went in different directions, each with a different thing on us, a pair of dice, a few other things, and what I had, a platinum chip. Your father had the pair of dice" I say chuckling._

" _Well, when we were given these items we were also give courier names, mine was courier number six, while you father was courier number four, but, later on in my travels of getting it delivered, I was stopped by a man in a checkered suit and a group of people with him, who are known as great khans. These people were raiders, but, they were a more radical group of raiders then what you think. Well, after knocking me out and dragging me off, I woke to him pulling out a gun and saying a few things before blowing me away, but, a securitron saw all this happen and dug me up and took me to the nearest doc, and I got fixed up" I say to her replaying the memories in my head._

" _Wow… So, I guess you went on a long journey after?" she asks with big eyes._

" _eeyup, while traveling I met your dad, and since then we stuck together like glue." I say before pulling out a picture of me and another man who wore armored leather with a trench coat over, the sleeves cut. I hold the picture out to her._

" _I…is that my dad?" she asks taking the picture in her hand and looking at the man, he had a goatee and a mess off hair that looked like it hadn't been cut in ages. Which it hadn't._

" _eeyup, he was a good man, I promise you that" I say putting my arm around her and pulling her close._

" _I… wish I could have meet him" she says starting to cry._

" _I know…" I say holding her till she falls asleep in my arms before I rest her back and pull off my helmet. "I miss you cody… I love yah man… and I promise I'll keep her safe… I'll keep your daughter safe always…"_

—

I awoke to the sound of nothing. The warm of the early radiated morning getting under my armor and trench coat to me. I look around and sigh before grabbing my helmet and putting it on and reattaching the helmet to the armor. The sound of it sealing filling the empty void with sound.

I take a deep breath as the filtered air hits my lungs, the air not as stale as before… or irradiated. I look around for any signs of danger as I materialize my revolver into my hand, the cold steel feeling nice in my hands, while memories of all the times I had to use this thing flooded my mind.

"Alrighty then, time to start another glorious day in the wasteland" I say grinning to myself under the mask.

I move swiftly as I gather the rest of my items before heading outside, staying as stealthy as possible, which is a hard task wearing full body riot gear, especially with all the modifications I had done to it.

As I continue my trek after making sure the coast is clear I notice it's quiet… to quiet.

"Alright… what's going on here" I mumble to myself.

I look around and finally rest my eyes on the horizon, the shapes of a large number of men coming my way being easily recognized with my riot armors zoom function, but I don't notice who they are till the last second.

' _Legion, and a fairly large group at that'_ I think to myself as i pull out something I hadn't used in a long time to escape, the Transportalponder.

"I still can't believe this thing is suppose to continue to work even after this long" I mumble to myself preparing it.

I finish preparing the thing before grinning as they come into earshot. "SORRY BOYS, BUT YOU AIN'T CATCHING ME!" I yell before pulling the trigger.

"...what…" I look at it, only for it to spark and start shaking in my hand.

"Oh son of a bi-" it seems a large explosion of white light happens before I'm gone.

' _Well, so much for a easy monday'_ I think as I pass out.

 **A/N Welp… Thanks for reading the prologue I guess, leave a comment if you like it, and yes him getting there isn't original but do I care…. No, not really.**

 **Any way, shout out to my Proofreader/Editor AllOfTheAbove. He is an amazing author and editor himself, so when I get a link to his account you all can go check him out!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
